Father
by bubbleberrycrush
Summary: When Angelo's father goes missing on the cybercite Carmex, By discordia's hand (Samantha, Matt, Digit the puppy, Discordia By funnyapple13) How will he find him? And what horrors will await?
1. Prolouge

Angelo flew shivering through the icy rain.

The forecast didn't say rain, and he didn't think he'd be going anywhere today, but honestly there was no way around it, with his problem pressing against the back of his memory card, threatening to make him scream and plummet to the ground.

He hated heights, he always had. Whenever Matt wanted to go flying when they first met at the age of 6, (Matt just learned how and loved it) Angelo would politely turn the offer down, even though he could fly perfectly fine.

But that wasn't it this time, it was something more of importance, (As Gretta would have put it).

When he finally arrived at his destination, he let his body go limp on the doorstep, barely able to lift his body up.

When the figure who lived inside the house saw him through the window, he threw the door open.

"ANGELO! I, wha- I thought you were AFRAID of heights!" Matt asked worriedly

"I (Cough) Am…. I almost fell here…" Angelo sputtered

Matt hugged the soaking wet boy.

"Matt, you let someone in without asking who it was!" Samantha complained, her blue puppy Digit (Named after her FAVORITE cyber-celebrity Digit le-boid) playing carefree around her feet, rolling around a red and yellow striped ball, then her face dropped dead when she saw who it was. "A-Angelo? You're usually so polite, always knocking."

Suddenly Angelo went into a coughing fit, and Matt stopped hugging him and looked at his younger sister. "He came, with-OUT a car, something's wrong."

At that, Angelo remembered why he came in the first place, and it almost sent him into tears.

Samantha, being impatient, quickly thought of the most obvious solution. "What's wrong, you don't just barge into our house for nothing."

It was then did Angelo finally break down, tears falling down his face. He felt his heart skip a beat as he tried to choke out what had happened.

"Your Mom, kidnapped my Dad."


	2. Comfort

Samantha stood there stunned, "She already got your Mom, what ELSE does she want with your family?"

Angelo tried to stop crying, but Matt basically didn't let him, telling him it was alright, and stroking him on the back as he tried to stop coughing.

Matt tried to whisper soothing things, that made no sense to Samantha, she had only been 5 when the first incident happened.

"Se on ok , otan isäsi ..." He whispered to him. (I'll be your father.)

Angelo basically gave up all hope to try and stop crying. He just let himself rest on Matt's shoulder.

"Mitä me teemme?" She whispered to Matt (What are we going to do?)

"Aion etsiä Discordia, ja palata tietoja." He Looked back at her and replied in the same tone. (I'll search for discordia, and come back with information)

"Ei, sinun ei tarvitse, saada aikuinen!" Angelo barely managed to cough out. (No, you don't have to, get an adult!)

Matt released his grip on his friend, to Angelo's dismay, he was comforted by the hug. No one really gave him hugs besides his Dad, like, once a week.

Angelo realised he was tired, and his eyes were fighting to stay open. Why was he acting like a child? He was 15 after all! He should- He should-... What did he say?

"Mitä sanoit?"

Matt smiled at him, knowing that expression very well from their past 9 years of friendship.

"You should get some rest Angelo."

Angelo blushed, had he made it that obvious?

"Pysy täällä Angelo, Samantha." Matt chuckled to his younger sister.

Angelo didn't see it as a laughing matter, but… he was so tired, maybe he could just, not be stubborn and… rest? Yea, let it go. Just leave it alone. Suddenly, he felt a bit dizzy, And wanted to fall backwards. He quickly restrained himself until he was escorted to the spare bed (His basic second home, it had some of his things already there, for last minute sleepovers. Or, as Matt put it, "Manly hang out past midnight")

Samantha looked at Matt with her head tilted to the side, how had he known? Or was he even knowing, was he just guessing? Nevertheless, she went up (Walked) with Angelo to the spare room, with his spare pillow.

Once he had lain down, Samantha left.

Of course he wasn't actually laying down yet, that was just his, "Goodnight, you think this is how I sleep, like a normal chexter" pose, as soon as the 13 year old left, the second a strand of her dark blue hair wasn't visible anymore, he took his true form.

He moved his pillow to the bottom of the bed, and turned the blanket upwards, so it wrapped him like a swaddle, then he curled up into a small ball and turned to the fold of the blanket. This was how he slept.

But the strangest of all these events, is that no one noticed Digit had left. In pursuit of the dark figure near the bedroom.


	3. Dreams and Disappointment

Matt unlocked the coop, and stepped inside. It was a considerably small red one with blue tinted windows, and a yellow racing stripe on the side.

When he put the key in the vehicle lurched, and then sped off.

Angelo's dream.

"_Mom?" Angelo whispered amongst the almost non-existent background. Until he realised that there was a setting, just not as clear to the eye as a forest or other._

_Everything was white, it seemed as if he was standing on a cloud, peaceful, angel music fluttered down from higher tufts of the fluffy substance, sounding much like a harp or flute. _

"_I'm here darling," A red haired woman subtlely grazed the stairs of gold (Coming from yet another cloud) with the tips of her bare toes, and rested next to the boy._

_Angelo felt more tears as he reached to hug her, she vanished._

"_Nope, over here!" His 'mother' evily grinned._

_What? She wasn't like this before._

"_Mom… stop.. I just wanna hug you. It's been so long!" _

_She kept on with the charade until Angelo felt something he hadn't. _

"_My neck, and wrists… they are cold, but.. not the rest of me?" Angelo felt himself._

_The 'Mother' Looked at him surprised, and then once again vanished, but not beside him, out of plain sight._

_The clouds swirled down in a black whirlpool of fear. Not the petty monsters, but darkness itself. _

_Angelo hated the dark._

Angelo wasted no time with being drowsy, as he skipped the act and shot his head straight up, as well as opening his eyes widely. Surveying his surroundings with a wary glance, he quickly realised,

He wasn't at Matt's house anymore.

Matt had found nothing, he arrived at his mother's house, but to his dismay, no evidence of any crime was there. So as a result, he unhappily returned home.

When he arrived, Samantha ran out to greet him, but not in the usually cheerful way she did, but with fear and surprise hidden deep within her emerald eyes.

"MATT!" She screamed.

"What?! What?!"


	4. Fears, and Fathers

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE LEFT?!" Matt screamed at the 4 year old.

Samantha shrank back, "He… he just did…"

Matt sat down and put head in his hands, then after a split second, stood up. "We need to go SAVE him!"

"I Wanna cooooomme…." Samantha pouted.

"No way, we have no idea where the heck he could be, besides, you're too little."

"I HAVE A SWORD!" She practically screamed at him, taking him aback and slowing down his task of opening the door. Putting his extended hand that had the key in it down, he turned to her slowly. "Sammie, this is MY friend. MY mom for longer than yours, MY problems, for the love of motherboard, YOU should be coloring unicorns right now, barely speaking english."

"Näyttää siltä, voin puhua suomea melko hyvin." She pouted. (It seems I can speak - too)

"Ok, fine. Fine. Get your sword and come with me to save a probably crying, Angelo."

"Why do you ASSUME he's crying? He could be happy."

"Well, once again, if you KNEW him, you'd know he's claustrophobic, and Nyctophobic."

"Nicta-wha?"

"Nyctophobic, deathly afraid of the dark, also of heights.. and.. spiders… and snakes… and our mom, and also he strongly dislikes going places after 8:00 so I assume he's been captured. OH! Also of rust. I have no idea why. He's just like 'I CAN'T rust' and it's like impossible, he didn't even jump in puddles as a kid." Matt rambled on.

Samantha had her eyes wide open, focusing on Matt's hand, (In which he was using to count Angelo's fears. It was true, he was bound to run into ONE of them. DEFINITELY the dark.

"WHY IS IT SO DARK!?" Angelo screamed. "You know I REALLY don't like this…."

A smooth voice answered him. "Hi son…"

"DAD!? Where the heck are you?!"

"Are you wearing your contacts?"

Angelo paused, and sighed. "No…."

His dad answered back in a small chuckle, "Well I can see you, so that means you're not."

"Da-ad. Why did you trap me? I Thought discordia got you..." Angelo huffed slightly embarrassed.

"She Didn't, but a very nice lady came to my house, said she was the mom of Matt. Such a nice boy he is. I really like him, anyway, the woman gave me a FREE trial of something, and said it was where she was going, naturally, i followed her. Free is good son, you should really meet her. So nice. 'Ride of my life' Is was she called it, so far it's been a unique experience, I think she's tied me up, and then after that she put here. I have NO idea what the 'Ride of my life' Means… but it might have something to do with frozen yogurt, which i'm allergic to-"

"DAD! That's DISCORDIA! The woman that's been attacking the city?!" Angelo struggled with the metal cuffs around his neck, ankles, and wrists. "Rust… WHY?!"

"Also from where I am we're up pretty high… so that's another one of your worst fears." His father said unhelpfully.

"PLEASE DON'T TALK, I love you, but PLEASE, you are NOT making this better." Angelo groaned. Then his paranoid instincts kicked in. "Well these are rusty, and rust breaks stuff… WHAT IF WE PLUMMET INTO OUR DEATH?!"

"in frozen yogurt… yogurt, yogurt, I'm really hungry. I think I wanna be done with this trial now."

"Dad, we are chained up to the wall, please think logically, if you were at work, what could possibly help us?" Angelo pleaded, still quivering from the train of thoughts he was having.

"Well we COULD call Finch, with my cell phone, but she's at the spa, too bad MY hands aren't tied up… I really want to have the full experience before I left."

"Dad, Did you just say your hands are free, and you have your cell phone?"

"Um… yep. HEY! Can you help me tie up my hands again?" Angelo's father said with a giggle.

"NO! I can't! Hyvänen , isä , minä tarvitsen sinua soittamaanpoliisille" (My goodness, dad, I need you to call the police.)

"Well I can't quite do that, because Um.. I got bored… so long story short, "Kitten story" Is still open and my phone died."

Angelo sighed, knowing his old man was useless. He only seemed to know how to function in an office. (Lawyers)

"Also I have to use the bathroom, so if the lady could just give us our frozen yogurt, maybe we could leave soon."

This was going to be a long night.


End file.
